Mayhem Loves Company
by Kristen of the Opera
Summary: Cindy asks Riley to help her cause chaos at an upcoming beauty pageant. First Boondocks fanfic, Cindy/Riley.
1. A Favor

**Mayhem Loves Company**

**Summary: Cindy asks Riley to help her cause chaos at a beauty pageant. **

**Yeah, there are a lot of italics in the dialogue, but that's mostly because Cindy and Riley have a tendency to emphasize of lot of things in their speech. I tried not to exaggerate their dialogue too much, though.**

The day started off normally, with each Freeman kid narrating their lives in their heads. Huey Freeman's thoughts lingered on what his purpose might be on this earth, while Riley contemplated how he was going to be a superstar gangsta rapper.

_Are my efforts truly worth it if we already have a black President_? _Will I forever be forced in the role of Only Sane Man while everyone else simply sucks up_?

…_With a chain and a Mercedes-Benz with rims and a grill and the most badass crew of all the badass crews in the _whole_ world_!

A knock at the door interrupted both of their thought processes, and Huey rose to go answer it. He winced when he realized that their guest was Cindy McPhearson, but politely asked what she wanted, anyway.

"I need to speak with Young Reezy," she responded matter-of-factly, one hand on her hip, "It's urgent."

Huey found it strange, but didn't want to question why she would possibly need his younger brother. "Riley!" he called, "Cindy McPhearson's at the door for you."

Both of them heard an audible groan from the living room, but Riley _did _take the time to actually get up and come to the front door. Huey didn't stick around to hear their conversation.

Riley leaned up against the door frame, crossing his arms, "Yeah?"

"Reezy, I need a favor-"

"Nah, stop right there." Riley held up his hand. "A _favor_? You think you can just come up in here and hit me up fo' a _favor_? Bitch, it don't work like that-"

"Hey! You _owe _me, Reezy! Or maybe you forgot who your best bouncer was when you was sellin' chocolate bars, huh? Maybe you forgot who was chasin' off goons and backed you up when you met with Mistuh Crazy British man an' almost got killed fo' _your _business!"

"An' _you _forget who was payin' you cold, hard cash to sell them chocolates, bitch!" Riley stepped back, and tried to slam the door in her face, but Cindy was persistent. She stuck her foot in and pushed all of her weight against the door, preventing Riley from slamming it.

As she held it open, Cindy quickly yelled, "Did I mention it involves causing chaos?"

The mere mention of the word "chaos" sparked a bit of interest in Riley. He let go of the door, causing Cindy to fall. Mustering up her pride, Cindy stood and brushed herself off, preparing to explain herself.

"Look, my mom signed me up for this jank pageant ball or whatever for suckas. Said I need to be girlier or some shit like that. I was hopin' you an' I could-"

Riley laughed so hard he doubled over, almost falling to the ground. Two things were completely wrong with her statement: First, the thought of Cindy "girlifying" herself up for a beauty pageant brought him to tears. Second, the fact that she was about to suggest _he _attend along with her had him literally rolling on the ground, unable to contain his laughter. In between breaths, he asked, "What makes you think I'mma go with you to a _pageant_? Man, Cindy, that shit is _hilarious_! Fo' a second, I thought you was serious!"

"I _am _serious, Reezy." Cindy confirmed, causing a whole new fit of laughter. "Look, you think I wanna go to this dumb pageant thing anymore than you? I'm jus' sayin' that while I'm there, I might as well have a little _fun_, knaamean, Reezy? Right before it ends, all the girls get escorted across the stage, an' if you came along as my escort, we could cause a little bit of mayhem, an' mess with the country club folks a little. Whatcha say, Reezy?"

By this time, Riley seemed genuinely interested in the plan. Still, he had a couple reservations. After all, Young Reezy didn't dole out chaos and mayhem for just anybody. "What's in it for me?"

Knowing she almost had him, Cindy smirked. "First you get to cause mayhem. Second, I'll hook you up wit' some free Girl Scout cookies. Third, I'll throw in an extra twenty bucks if you help me put pink streaks in my hair."

"Thin mints." Riley confirmed. "An' you betta be ready to hand out a generous supply anytime I ask fo' it. Also, make it forty, an' I'll streak your hair _and _bring water balloons." Riley didn't mention that the balloons would most likely be filled with anything but water.

"Deal!" Cindy flashed a big smile. Then, she spit on her right hand and stuck it out for Riley to shake. He spit in his, and they exchanged an unhygienic handshake to confirm the agreement. "Pageant's a week from now. We can meet tomorrow to plan." Cindy explained just before she left.

Riley smirked deviously. "Leaves plenty of time. Meet me in my backyard tomorrow an' we can set up our plan. Later." He shut the door and waltzed into the living room. Nothing like messing with a bunch of white country club types. This was going to be fun.

Huey looked over at his brother, wary of the Grinch-like grin on Riley's face. However, he knew better than to ask, and instead brought his attention back to his laptop.

**Next chapters will definitely have a lot more going on, promise.**


	2. Before The Pageant

**Mayhem Loves Company**

**Summary: Cindy asks Riley to help her cause trouble at an upcoming beauty pageant.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! To an anonymous review, "nah-mean" is subjective, and I've seen it spelt different ways. However, I referenced "knamean" straight from the comic:**

**http:/www . gocomics . com/boondocks/2007/04/12/**

Huey knew something was up when Riley willingly allowed Cindy McPhearson into their house. They'd run off into the backyard, and Huey's "Riley's Gonna Do Something Stupid" radar started working overtime. Last time the two of them plotted together, Riley ended up getting shot over chocolate bars, and the younger brother only escaped with his life because Huey was savvy enough to lend him a bulletproof vest.

The minute he stepped out into the backyard, though, Riley had aggressively shooed him away while Cindy glared. It didn't matter if he attacked them with three different styles of Chinese Kung-Fu. Huey wasn't getting information out of either of them. As much as he wanted to say that he had better things to worry about (and he probably _did_), thinking of those two plotting together set off a loud mental siren that he couldn't ignore. Images of Woodcrest burning to the ground while Riley and Cindy nonchalantly walked away from the flames and the ashes ran through his head.

_Slow down, Huey. You jus' gotta get your paranoia under control. _He thought to himself. Huey figured he'd just talk to Riley after Cindy left and attempt to pry information out of him. Prying information out of Riley, however, would be about as fun as yanking out his own teeth.

Meanwhile, Cindy and Riley carefully planned chaos. Cindy wanted everything to be in perfect disarray. She pictured the rest of the pageant girls and their parents running for their lives. Sure, she would definitely go without dinner for the evening, but it would have been well worth it. Besides, she had a box of thin mints stashed under her mattress, anyway.

"So here's how it's gonna go down: You escort me across the stage, an' when we're halfway to the end, we'll both pull out our guns and be like _blak-ka_!_ Blak-ka_!" Cindy held an imaginary gun and shot at an imaginary audience.

"Hold up, hold up," Riley stopped her, "When do I set off the stink bombs?"

"Hmmm," the blonde thought for a moment, "Right before we walk. They'll be too polite to say nothin', and we'll be all up on 'em before they realize what's goin' down."

"A'ight, a'ight. But when do we drop the fish?" Riley inquired.

"_Damn_, Reezy, stop sweatin' me! We'll drop the fish. I'm jus'… not sure how, yet." Cindy confessed.

"We could get some o' the Girl Scout hos to hide out an' drop 'em when we give a signal."

Cindy scribbled in a small notebook, "_Perfect_!" she grinned mischievously. "I'll call up Kim an' Marie tonight. They my most hardcore girls. They'll do it."

Suddenly, a third voice interrupted. "Riley! Grandad wants to see you!"

The Mischievous Duo looked at each other for a brief second, bewildered. Finally, Riley stood and reluctantly walked inside the house, motioning for Cindy to stay outside. On the way to see Grandad, he passed Huey at the backdoor. The two brothers stared each other down. Riley already knew what was up.

"Why you always gotta be a fairy faggot hater boy, Huey? Me an' Cindy ain't even doin' nothin'!" He stormed off to the living room before giving the elder brother a chance to answer. Riley found Grandad sitting in his recliner. "Yeah, Grandad?"

"Huey says you up to somethin' with Cindy McPhearson. Says you're plotting and I should keep an eye on you."

"Me an' Cindy weren't plottin' _nothin_', Grandad! Huey's jus' bein' a gay-ass hater boy again!"

"Grandad, are you really gonna trust him?" Huey piped up when he entered the living room. "Riley's friendships _always _turn out bad! Remember Ed and Rummy? What about Gangstalicious? And Lamilton? Something bad is gonna happen unless you put your foot down, Grandad!"

Robert stroked his chin, "That's true-"

"Grandad, this is _Cindy McPhearson _we're talking about here! She jus' a cute li'l white girl! What kinda trouble could I possibly get into hanging out with her, huh? She ain't like Lamilton or Ed or Rummy! Huey jus' need to stop hatin' so much an' learn to stay outta my business!"

Suddenly, Grandad seemed to take Riley's side. "Yeah, Huey, why you all up in yo' brother's business? Shoot, if he wanna hang out with that li'l cutie pie Cindy, I ain't got no problem with it."

Riley strutted away, smirking triumphantly before turning his back on Huey.

"I will not let you embarrass the both of us with whatever you're planning to do." Huey warned. Riley simply responded by giving him the bird and continuing to walk away.

**Oh, yeah. Grandad TOTALLY plays favorites with Riley.**


End file.
